Halloween
by Ycaelestis
Summary: Milo organiza una fiesta el 31 de Octubre, sin pensar la oportunidad que ésta le daría para lograr acercarse a Camus. Continuación de "Vecino".


Hola, esta historia la escribí como especial de Halloween pero no había podido subirlo. Es la continuación de "Vecino", nunca pensé seguir con la trama pero la inspiración llegó. Espero lo disfruten. Es la primera vez que publico por medio de la app, así que espero todo salga bien :)

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kuramada.

* * *

No pasaban más de cinco minutos después de las nueve de la noche, era temprano aún, no sólo para él sino también para todos los que asistieron a su fiesta de Halloween. Yacía recargado en el marco de la puerta metálica, la que accedía el paso a su invadida casa... No recordaba haber invitado a tanta gente, pero ese era un riesgo que siempre conlleva hacer una reunión como esa.

Se estaba divirtiendo tanto entre el ajetreo que casi olvidaba salir y realizar su labor diaria. Milo observaba hacia el segundo piso de la casa de su vecino, tratando de hallarlo a través de el grueso cristal sin tener éxito, ya que una gruesa tela lo protegía. Dio un sorbo al tequila contenido en su vaso de vidrio, refrescándose con lo helado de los hielos y lo frío del aire, esa sería una noche perfecta de Octubre si tan solo él apareciese.

Hacía meses ya desde que supo su nombre aquel siete de febrero, esa noche la esperanza de entablar una relación con Camus se elevó a límites inimaginables pero, tras un mes, su vecino desapareció por completo, probablemente para irse a unas largas vacaciones. El escorpión mentiría si dijese que no ansió su arribo hasta que por fin éste había llegado hace unos días, junto a su amigo pelilila y el alto. Sí, parecía un maldito acosador.

Su corazón se aceleró emocionado cuando una débil luz se infiltró a través de la cortina y, definitivamente, su respiración se paralizó cuando el joven de cabello verde azulado corrió la tela... Camus miraba hacia la nada pero Milo sólo pudo perderse en el paisaje del abdomen ajeno, siendo expuesto debido a la abierta camisa blanca. El peliazul podía jurar que si colocaba una gota de su bebida en ese cuerpo, ésta descendería sin problemas por la línea media de sus formados bíceps hasta perderse bajo el pantalón negro.

Se terminó el resto de su tequila con la esperanza de que amortiguara el calor que comenzó a invadirlo... ¿por qué los dioses gozaban de torturarlo con aquellos zafiros que se empeñaban en ignorarlo?

Camus se alejó del vidrio y pasó por al lado del piano sin siquiera mirarlo, aún cuando las luces de aquella habitación estaban encendidas parecía que esa noche no tendría la dicha de escucharlo tocar.

\- Debería traerlo, la fiesta es prácticamente frente a su casa.

La voz de un hombre saliendo de su hogar llamó su atención, pero el otro pareció pasar por alto su presencia, parecía estar inerte en su plática. No es que a Milo le gustase escuchar conversaciones ajenas pero sabía quien era él. El sujeto había llegado acompañando a un rubio, invitado por Kanon, y no era otro sino el amigo pelilila de Camus, Mu, al menos así creía que se llamaba.

\- Concuerdo contigo, Aldebarán, pero le hará bien salir de esas cuatro paredes- dijo el de hebras lilas, caminando hacia la entrada-. Shaka y yo lo cuidaremos- fue lo último que Milo logró oír antes de que el hombre cruzara la calle.

Cuando alcanzó su objetivo había dejado el celular, el peliazul no podía creer su suerte. El hombre tocó el timbre de aquella casa y tras varios segundos Camus se asomó por la puerta, parecieron intercambiar palabras y después sus iris fueron a parar en él. Fue un breve intercambio de miradas, pero con la suficiente duración como para robarle a Milo el aliento. Después de eso, el pelilila y su vecino entraron a la vivienda. El ánimo del escorpión descendió hasta el suelo, ¿acaso Camus lo tachaba de un vil acosador? Suspiró hondo y dio media vuelta para ir hacia donde sus amigos lo aguardaban.

\- Será divertido- escuchó de nuevo la voz de Mu y viró.

Su sorpresa fue grande al percatarse de que el par iba hacia su dirección. El de hebras verde azulado había abrochado su blanca camisa para poder pasearse a gusto por la calle, privando al escorpión del tesoro que había encontrado en su torso. Al estar en el marco de la entrada, el par se detuvo frente al peliazul.

\- Camus, te presento al anfitrión- habló el pelilila, haciendo un ademán con su mano para indicar al susodicho-. Milo.

Las turquesas miraron al mayor con indiferencia, evidenciando su absoluto descontento por tener que presentarse en ese sitio, sin embargo, el peliazul no planeaba desaprovechar la oportunidad. Sus comisuras se alargaron.

\- Bienvenido a la fiesta, vecino- saludó, extendiendo su mano libre.

\- Gracias- dijo Camus, correspondiendo el gesto.

\- Con permiso- pronunció Mu, guiando a su amigo hacia el interior de la casa.

Milo no pudo evitar perderse en lo bien que el pantalón negro marcaba las piernas ajenas, sin hablar de los glúteos. Ascendió hasta llegar a la camisa y deseo ser él quien delimitara esa figura o, al menos, cubrir la espalda con su cuerpo como lo hacia la larga melena del otro. Sus ojos llegaron al rostro, donde lo recibieron unas frías turquesas... Su escrutinio no había sido pasado por alto. Sonrió.

El escorpión abrió sus brazos para exhibirse ante el otro, había dejado su disfraz de policía, cambiándolo por un pantalón color arena y una grisácea camisa, estaba confiando en su persona por lo que no dudaba en que su vecino quedaría complacido con su visión, sin embargo, Camus lo ignoró y se adentró a la casa junto al pelilila. No sabía el porqué, pero esas acciones en vez de hacerlo perder la esperanza lo alentaban a continuar.

Adentro de su casa, luces de colores iluminaban el inmueble para los asistentes cuyos disfraces parecían usados con el fin de conseguir a alguien con quien pasar la noche, y se refería a mujeres y hombres, en especial aquellos que vestían con trajes de policía: sus amigos.

Su cuerpo apenas comenzaba a reconocer la música en el momento en que sus ojos se dignaron a iniciar la búsqueda del acuariano cuando éste pasó por su lado, dirigiéndose a la salida. Su oportunidad de oro no se resumía ni a cinco minutos, el otro no pareció importarle porque ya pensaba en abandonar el lugar. Milo no podía permitirlo.

Tal vez fue el alcohol en su sangre quien actuó porque en cuestión de segundos ya tenía acorralado al menor contra la pared del pequeño patio. Sus manos a cada lado del rostro ajeno, su cara oculta junto a su similar, expectante, esperando una acción que le indicara el descontento del acuariano, pero no llegó y no había indicios de hacerlo. Por el contrario, el cuerpo de Camus parecía aguardar su siguiente movimiento.

\- ¿Te has cansado de espiar por la ventana?- la pregunta del menor provocó que en los labios del peliazul se dibujara una sonrisa.

No había sido tan ignorado, sabiendo eso, no logró evitar que su nariz se colara en el blanco cuello, descubriendo que el olor era sumamente mejor del que había imaginado, si el tequila no lo había embriagado ese perfume lo había conseguido.

\- He esperado mucho tiempo para conocerte- dijo Milo, sin preocuparse del cómo reaccionaría su vecino al soltar esas palabras con las carnocidades unidas a su cuello-. No te vayas, Camus.

La mano del aludido recayó en el brazo izquierdo del peliazul, pero en vez de apartarlo lo colocaron en una mejor posición, dejándolo tener el control de su cintura. Para Milo, esa era una invitación que no debía ser rechazada... Su mano comenzó a delinear el contorno de ese torso, desfajando la blanca tela para poder colarse abajo de ésta, el abdomen del otro se contrajo ante su contacto.

Esa acción le agrado a tal grado que ni el mismo podía describirlo, sólo estaba seguro de que le invitaba a continuar. Sus yemas libres ascendieron hasta toparse con los labios de Camus, logrando su cometido al separarlos y palpar con su pulgar el inferior. Un jadeo se escapó de la cavidad cuando los dedos de Milo hallaron su pantalón, permitiéndole a su mente crear un sin fin de fantasías, sólo el peliazul sabía hasta dónde pararían los dos sino fuese por un inoportuno carraspeo.

No hubo necesidad de más para separarse, ¿por qué todos los invitados no se concentraban en la fiesta y los dejaban en lo suyo? ¿Estaba pidiendo demasiado? Al parecer así lo pensaba su amigo, Kanon.

El escorpión suspiró fastidiado mientras dejaba en libertad el cuerpo de su vecino. Camus acomodó un poco su alborotada camisa cuando se vio sin el otro encima.

\- Nos vemos luego, Milo- se despidió el acuariano, yendo hacia la salida sin prestarle atención a quien los había interumpido.

El peliazul se quedó con las palabras en la boca, porque antes de poder pronunciarlas su vecino ya estaba cruzando la calle que conducía hacia su casa. Arrugó el entrecejo, virando hacia su amigo quien le regresaba una mirada desaprobatoria, poco le importaba, sólo quería aprovechar la fiesta al máximo ya que, las palabras de Camus, dejaban abierta la posibilidad de una próxima vez.

* * *

Bueno, como escribí, puede que lo continúe, tal vez haga un fanfic sobre esto pero por el momento continuaré con "Inmemorable".

Gracias por leer :D


End file.
